The present invention relates to a vehicle air conditioner.
A typical air conditioner of a vehicle includes a variable displacement type compressor and a displacement control mechanism for controlling the displacement of the compressor. FIG. 7 shows the displacement control mechanism by way of example. More specifically, a pressure monitoring point P is located in a refrigerant passage 101, which forms a refrigerant circuit. A pressure detecting device 102 detects the pressure of the refrigerant at the pressure monitoring point P. A pressure detecting passage 103 connects the pressure monitoring point P to the pressure detecting device 102. The refrigerant pressure at the pressure monitoring point P is thus supplied to the pressure detecting device 102. A compressor control device 104 controls the displacement of the variable displacement compressor in relation to the refrigerant pressure detected by the pressure detecting device 102.
As indicated in the circle of FIG. 7, the pressure detecting passage 103 has a pressure detecting port 103a that opens to the refrigerant passage 101. Accordingly, if the position of the pressure detecting port 103a relative to the refrigerant passage 101 need be altered, it is necessary to change the arrangement of the pressure detecting passage 103, thus causing trouble.
Particularly, if the pressure monitoring point P is located in the refrigerant passage 101 that is formed in a housing member of the compressor, the arrangement of the pressure detecting passage 103 in the housing member is restricted by the structure of the compressor. This makes it difficult to locate the pressure detecting port 103a at a desired position.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide an air conditioner that easily alters the position of a pressure detecting port relative to a refrigerant passage.
To achieve the above objective, the present invention provides an air conditioning apparatus, which is provided with a refrigerant circuit that includes a variable displacement compressor. The air conditioner includes a displacement control mechanism, which controls the displacement of the compressor in accordance with a pressure at a pressure monitoring point in the refrigerant circuit. A pressure introducing passage connects the refrigerant circuit to the displacement control mechanism for supplying the pressure of the refrigerant in the refrigerant circuit from the pressure monitoring point to the displacement control mechanism. The pressure introducing passage has an opening to the refrigerant circuit. An inlet member is located at a position corresponding to the opening. The inlet member has a pressure introducing port that functions as the pressure monitoring point. The pressure of the refrigerant in the refrigerant circuit is supplied from the pressure introducing port to the displacement control mechanism through the pressure introducing passage.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, illustrating by way of example the principles of the invention.